I'll Always Remember You
by CartoonCaster21
Summary: Uniqua is in college and feeling lonely. Out of all the people she wanted to talk to then, she wanted one person pecifically. Just a lil' drabble.


**Hope u like this story! I had B.Y on the brain as listening to this so I thought it was cute!**

**I'll Always Remember You**

It was a stormy night as lightning sliced across the sky and thunder roared overhead. Lightning flashed, lighting the earth below. Down below, was a college. Uniqua was eighteen and listening to the radio. She sat in her dorm room unable to sleep. The storm had nothing to do with her sleepless hours. Uniqua heard the rain as it rushed towards the ground. The water came in heavy droplets that splashed against her window. Uniqua looked around her dorm, she had no roommate. Just then, thunder rumbled, Uniqua covered her ears just as a book fell. Uniqua looked towards her shelf and to a pink large book. She stood up and hauled the book into her arms. "I thought I left this book at home." Uniqua opened the book.

_I always knew this day would come_

_We'd be standing one by one_

_With our future in our hands_

_So many dreams so many plans_

The book was labelled _~Best Memories~ _Uniqua looked along the pages and giggled. The book held pictures of her and her friends. Friends she hadn't seen in countless months. Her smile soon vanished from her face as missing when she was six. Suddenly, a loose picture escaped from the pages and softly landed on the floor of the dorm. Uniqua settled the book beside her as she leaned down and picked up the picture. She was about to place it back when she saw what the picture detained.

_Always knew after all these years_

_There'd be laughter there'd be tears_

_But never thought that I'd walk away_

_With so much joy but so much pain_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

A picture of herself and Austin sharing a snack under the large tree that stood in her yard back home. _Austin_ – that timid but fun loving kangaroo that was always by her side. Uniqua opened the book once more and placed the photo back. Uniqua then began to observe other photos of her and Austin, together. Playing those childish games that were so real years ago but meant nothing now. Uniqua removed a picture of Austin from her book. She glared at it in her hands. The last picture with him, before she went off to college – he was going the day after. Uniqua frowned once more as she felt a tear dribble down her cold check. They were hugging.

_But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

Uniqua pulled the picture and pressed it against her chest as she closed her eyes. How she wished she could feel his warm hands wrap around her once more – just one more time. Uniqua couldn't help it anymore. She grabbed her phone off the hook and dialled his cell number. It began to ring. "Please pick up, Austin. Please!" Uniqua whispered to herself. She looked towards her clock – it was 2:30 a.m. _"The person you have called is unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep…" _The phone dropped and hung from the cord. Uniqua lay across her bed with her arm hanging off. He didn't answer, he probably forgot about her.

_Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look_

_And there we are on every page_

_Memories I'll always save_

_Up ahead on the open doors_

_Who knows what we're heading towards?_

_I wish you love I wish you luck_

_For you the world just opens up_

_But it's so hard to say goodbye_

Uniqua began to cry into her pillow as she hugged it. The phone beeped as it said, _"Please hang up and try your call again." _Uniqua looked down at the book that slid off her bed. The page it was opened on was filled with pictures of her and Austin – from six all the way to eighteen. Them smiling and laughing, bright faces with wild thoughts, singing and dancing, curious and adventurous – not at the moment. Uniqua was crying on her bed during the stormy night. Out of all her friends, she wished to talk to that purple loving and caring kangaroo. He'd tell her everything will work out even in the toughest times.

_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

Uniqua looked along the pages as she wiped away her tears. She placed her fingers on a single picture of Austin who was smiling and his hands tucked behind his back. She dragged her fingers along the photo wishing to back to that day. Uniqua hugged herself since nobody else was there to hug her. She needed a hug – from Austin. His warm purple body pressed against hers as his arms wrapped around her. She would lean her head on his chest and tell him…tell him…

_Every day that we had all the good all the bad_

_I'll keep them here inside_

_All the times we shared every place everywhere_

_You touched my life_

_Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh_

_But right now we just cry_

_Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

Tell him that she always had feelings for him. Uniqua suddenly heard something, something open with a snap but she was to in thought to notice or too look. Just then, as Uniqua buried her face into her pillow, a cold and wet hand landed on her shoulder. Uniqua looked up – Austin. Uniqua sprung up and pulled him into a hug. Austin wrapped himself around her too. He was wet, cold and his clothes were soggy - but – he was still warm. Uniqua pressed against his chest. "Austin, I've missed you."

_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

The two stood next to bed as listening to the radio that was on the whole time. It was now playing "I'll Always Remember You" Uniqua held Austin close as never wanting to let him go again.

_I'll always remember you_

Austin looked at Uniqua. Lightning lit the room. Just as Uniqua was about to tell Austin on how she felt about him, she was pulled in for a kiss.

_I'll always remember you_

**I wrote this awhile back and decided to post it. I dunno, I thought it was a cute drabble. **

**R&R**

**Thanks for reading ;D**


End file.
